This invention relates to trailers for hauling watercraft and in particular to such trailers of the type that are capable of hauling multiple-hull watercraft.
Multiple-hull watercraft, such as pontoons and catamarans, have achieved great popularity. However, the structure of such craft, wherein multiple hulls are interconnected by a platform member, creates a relatively weak structure that is easily damaged, is difficult to load onto, and unload from, a trailer and to transport any long distances.
One form of trailer that has been developed for transporting pontoon craft has multiple support means acting on the center platform portion of the craft, wherein the pontoons hang free in space. Such a trailer provides undue stress on the pontoon mountings which can be damaged, especially during transportation for a long distance. In addition, loading and unloading of the craft is very difficult.
Another prior art trailer for a multiple-hull craft is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,242 issued to Gregory D. Waits. In the Waits' trailer, a pair of cradle assemblies 92 are pivotally mounted to a trailer and can be moved outwardly to support the hulls of a multiple-hull craft. While such a trailer partially avoids the support problem previously mentioned, the loading and unloading of the craft would still pose a difficulty. In addition, the narrow wheel span of the trailer with respect to the width of the craft, may provide a relatively unstable load.
Another attempt to trailer a multiple-hull boat is disclosed in Italian Pat. No. 668600 issued to Paolo Fadigati. The Fadigati trailer contemplates moving the hulls of a multiple-hull boat closer toward the span of the trailer wheels. While such a device would provide a more stable load it requires that the platform be separated from the hulls during transport which is arduous and, in the case of a pontoon craft, would be unsuitable for hauling the large platform. In addition, the trailer does not provide means to alleviate the difficulty of loading and unloading the craft.